


So Much Better Than Dauntless Cake

by Cloakseeker



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent series. Third short-story in the "Better Than Dauntless Cake" series. Smut. FourTris.





	So Much Better Than Dauntless Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the "Better Than Dauntless Cake" series. Many of my readers, including my friend sweetwaterspice, begged me for a long time to write a third short-story with this theme. The previous two stories, "Better Than Dauntless Cake" and "Even Better Than Dauntless Cake", are each from Tris's, respectively Four's POV. None of them are directly connected to one another, both being written as one-shots. This story is also not connected to any of them.
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Tobias was carrying Tris into their room. What the heck did these peace-loving weirdos think? Giving Tris that bread full of peace serum. She was so out.   
“You are so handsome, Four,” she said on their way upstairs. “And so cute,” she added with a giggle. Tobias fought hard not to roll his eyes. He liked it when Tris was loving, but he liked it even more when she was sober. He would have a word with the Amity leaders.

After laying her down in his bed, he left her there already fast asleep, and went to find Johanna. He locked the door, to be sure Tris wouldn’t wander off, especially since a storm was brewing on the horizon. He rushed down the stairs until he reached the stables where he found Adam, one of the leaders of the faction. He started yelling, and threatening, until Johanna arrived, and asked him nicely to follow her. Her request might have been polite, but Tobias knew it was just show. She didn’t want to cause more of a scene as he already did, and moved the discussion into her office.

Fifteen minutes later, Tobias returned to his room. He knew Tris overreacted, and that was why Amity leadership drugged her, but he still didn’t agree with it. But as he approached his bedroom door, a loud thunder startled him. He felt strange, since he was never scared of thunder. But more so, he felt mellow. Come to think of it, he started feeling this weird since he drank that tea Johanna offered him. She didn’t!

Too tired to fight, Tobias unlocked the door to find his bed empty. He looked around in the semi-dark room to find Tris standing at the window, completely naked. He decided to lock the door behind him. Whatever her pretty head thought of when she undressed, he didn’t want anyone to come in while his girlfriend was not herself. As a matter of fact, he didn’t feel like himself, either.

“Tris?” he asked.

“Tobias,” she said, and turned around slowly. Her appearance was almost angelic. Her now short hair was disheveled, her skin looked smooth, and soft as the warm light of the one candle illuminated it. Her legs seemed longer, her breasts were two round mounds sitting atop her chest, not too small but not too big either. Perfect. He found himself flexing his fingers as if he touched her. He looked further down at her flat stomach, her lean figure accentuated by her feminine curves. His gaze finally traveled to her core. It was covered in short, blonde pubes, covering the entrance into her love cave. 

Tobias felt warm, even hot. He wanted nothing more than to undress just like she did. But he was soon reminded that his clothes concealed his erection, and if he shed them she would see. 

But why shouldn’t she? She stood there naked before him. It was only fair he did the same, he argued. So, he did. He removed shirt and pants quickly, until he stood before her just as naked, just as exposed as she was.

“Tris,” he whispered as he watched her run her eyes over his body. He felt a little shy, although he knew he didn’t have to. They’ve confessed their feelings, he loved her, and she loved him. And even if they didn’t love each other, he knew he had all the attributes of a good mating. He saw other guys during his own initiation, and he was proud about his not so small size.

“Tobias, I feel funny,” she finally spoke, breaking him out of his bubble. He looked at her, only inches away. He could feel the heat radiate off of her body, and fought with every ounce of willpower he had left to reach out, and pull her into his arms.

“They gave you peace serum,” he told her. She didn’t seem upset. 

“I figured this must be it. I was a really bad girl, wasn’t I?” she asked closing the distance between them, reaching out for him, and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms immediately snaked around her small frame, pressing her naked body to his. He let out a low moan, as his member touched her scorching skin.  
“They gave me some too,” he confessed, wanting her to know he felt just like her.

“Were you a bad boy too?” she asked, before suckling on his neck. Tobias momentarily lost his voice, too focused on her sweet lips doing their magic. He became a hot, bothered mess in her arms.

“Tris, we need to stop,” he said as he felt his cock throbbing. Oh, they absolutely had to stop. Otherwise, he wasn’t capable of doing it on his own.

“No, we don’t,” she exclaimed between kisses along his chest.

“Baby, we need to. I can’t stop on my own. And I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he pleaded with her, but inwardly cursed himself. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her, feel her, touch her, kiss her, be inside her.

“We don’t have to stop. I want this,” she tried to convince him.

“Baby, this is the peace serum talking,” he argued. Tris pulled away, hurt clear in her eyes.

“If you don’t want to, just tell me!” She almost started crying.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Tobias tried to reassure her. That was the last thing he wanted, for her to think he didn’t want to. God, how he wanted to. But it was wrong. “The peace serum makes you act like this.”

“You are right. The peace serum finally gave me the courage. I love you, Tobias, and I want to be with you, in every way. If you don’t want that, just say so, and I’ll leave to go to my room,” she said, tears in her eyes. It broke Tobias’s heart seeing her like this. But he had to be better than this. He couldn’t take advantage of her like that.

“Baby, I want this more than you can imagine,” he started saying, but Tris ignored the rest. She didn’t care if the peace serum made her act this way. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with him long before they gave her the peace serum. She fell to her knees before him, and grabbed his member in her right hand. She didn’t know much, but she knew some things. Even earlier that day, she overheard a few Amity girls talking about sex. She pretended not to listen in on their conversation, but was very eager to learn. And even more eager to try out the things she learned about.

Tentatively, she started running her fisted hand up and down Tobias’s shaft. She was so focused on her task, she didn’t notice how her boyfriend closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being touched so intimately by the girl he loved. When he let out a guttural moan, Tris stopped, afraid she might have hurt him, but then saw the contented smile on his face. Reassured by his reaction, she continued stroking him, increasing her pace every now and then. Although this was something meant for him, she felt extremely warm, and suddenly a fluid started flowing out of her womanhood. She knew what it was; health care lessons at school taught her this much. She got aroused and her pussy was getting wet. Her body was preparing to be deflowered by the man she loved, and she couldn’t be more excited. She decided to be bold, and do something she heard the Amity girls giggle about. She licked her lips in anticipation, and stuck her tongue out, as she slowly tasted her boyfriend for the first time. 

Tobias gasped as he felt something wet touch the tip of his cock, and he opened his eyes to look down. He watched mesmerized as Tris licked the tip of his member, seemingly enjoying what she did. He never was with a girl before, but he heard the other guys talk about what their girlfriends did or refused to do for them. He never gave oral sex much thought, but being with Tris, and watching her explore his manhood with her mouth and tongue, made him possessive. He wanted nothing more than to hold her head between his large palms, and shove his cock deep into her throat. But he reminded himself, that he was a gentleman. Fuck! He wished he wasn’t. 

Tris opened her mouth to take the tip of his large member into her mouth. A difficult task, considering she was inexperienced, and he was really large. If she had so much trouble swallowing him, how could he fit into her pussy. The concern was taking over, and she looked up at him for reassurance. As her eyes locked with his, she saw love in his, and decided to trust him. She relaxed her throat to take more of him in, gaining an appreciative grunt, while stroking the rest that didn’t fit with her right hand. She increased her tempo, sucked harder, and reached for his ball sack to play with it. According to what she overheard, boys liked it, and it made them come quicker. Remembering that little detail, Tris wasn’t so sure what to do when Tobias actually came. Would she swallow it? Would she let go of him? But her question was quickly answered as Tobias grabbed her head, keeping her still. Mindful that it was her first time sucking a cock, Tobias tried to avoid thrusting into her throat as he unloaded his semen into her mouth. He cried out in pleasure, forgetting the world around him, and just enjoying the wonderful feeling of his release.  
Tris remained calm throughout it all. She didn’t push him away, but decided to let him use her mouth as he needed most. Once he was done ejaculating, he pulled himself out of her mouth, and watched her carefully. Absentmindedly, Tris started tasting him on her tongue, and without giving it a second thought she swallowed most of his semen.

She looked up, a huge smile plastered on her face, proud of herself for getting out of her comfort zone, and giving her boyfriend a much needed release.

“Better than Dauntless cake,” she said with a grin.

“That was incredible, babe,” Tobias said, helping her up. He didn’t give her a chance to respond, his lips immediately attaching themselves to hers. He could taste himself, but he didn’t care. If anything, it turned him more on, and all he wanted was to taste her. 

All caution and gentleness was thrown out the window, when he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Making sure however, she was okay with was happening, he slowly spread her legs and pulled her close to the end of the bed. He sat down on the wooden floor, his cock starting to stand up again, his face close to her cunt, Tobias licked his lips in anticipation. He never did this, but Zeke, and a few of their other friends found dirty movies, and watched them occasionally. But Tobias usually left when one or more of them started jerking off. He wasn’t a prude, but he could go on without having another guy’s dick so close to his face. But in those movies he saw how men licked a woman’s pussy, and naturally he got curious. He wanted to know what it tasted like, and since he met Tris he wanted nothing more than to taste hers. The guys used the term “eating pussy” and he wondered why. Up until now, he couldn’t understand, but watching her quivering, pink flower gush love juices made him suddenly very hungry. He wouldn’t stop until he thoroughly ate her little pussy.

Tobias darted his tongue out, and licked her once. The action was met with a loud moan. He decided to do it again. Each time he licked, Tris moaned louder. He recalled every scene he ever saw trying to make this as pleasurable for her as possible. He dipped the tip of his tongue inside her causing her to lift her upper body off the bed. He smirked but continued with his ministrations. Tris started writhing and thrashing, and held onto the bedsheets for dear life. Tobias remembered something about the woman’s clitoris, and decided to try something out. He gently captured the quivering bundle of nerves between his teeth, and bit down enough to make Tris cry out in pleasure as her first orgasm hit her.

Overwhelmed by the sensation, Tris arched her back, fisted the sheets, cried out his name, and felt her body expulse something. She didn’t know what it was, but it felt incredible. It was too much, and yet not enough. She wanted it to happen again. Whatever Tobias did to her, she needed more of it.

Tobias, in the meantime, lapped up her love juices, finding them sweet like her, and he already knew he had to taste her again.

As Tris came down from her high, Tobias climbed up the bed, his hand always connected to her skin, caressing her. His mouth latched onto a nipple, suckling eagerly like an infant does his mother, while his right hand rubbed Tris’s womanhood. By then, Tobias’s cock was standing tall like a flag pole, aching for a new release. But this time he wanted to be inside her. All caution and consideration set aside, Tobias kissed his way up to her neck, and pulse point, while his fingers played with her clit and pussy lips. Those sweet pussy lips that are beckoning him to come back and eat her out again.

“Even better than Dauntless cake,” Tobias whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

One finger found its way inside her warm flower, followed closely by an eager second. Tris started arching her back again, her body preparing for yet another release. Tobias decided in that moment to get her off one more time before he even attempted to enter her. If the talks he had with Zeke were even remotely true, Tris should be as relaxed, and wet as she could be. She would be aroused any way, but her body will go through an enormous change once he forces his way inside. At the thought of forcing himself inside her tight passage, Tobias shudders, which makes Tris notice. Trying to distract him from having second thoughts, she pulls his lips to hers, kissing him passionately. He kisses her back with new found fervor, tasting her mouth with his tongue, getting addicted to every last part of her. Her hips started bucking, when Tobias boldly decided to insert yet another finger, to stretch her out just enough to take his massive girth. Tris breaks the kiss with a moan, before pleading for him to go harder. He pushes his fingers deeper and harder, causing her to lift herself off the bed, trying to take more of him in. She knew it would hurt, but she wanted to be with him.

“After I come right now,” she started saying, while panting heavily, “I want you to thrust your entire length at once.”

Tobias looked at her surprised. Doing as she requested meant he would truly force his way inside. He didn’t want to hurt her, despite the fact it would have happened eventually.

“Are you sure?” he asked, already lifting himself up.

“Yes. Do it right after I come. This way I’m wet, and ready. Don’t think about it, just do it.”

“I will hurt you,” he argued.

“I know. I don’t care. It’ll pass. Please, I want to feel you inside me,” she panted harder, her climax approaching rapidly. Tobias nodded and moved so he could quickly align himself with her opening. Just as she cried out for the second time, Tobias waited for her to come down just a little before he leaned over her. They were face to face and Tobias captured her lips as he impaled himself in one powerful thrust inside the woman he loved. He could feel her arch her back, and cry out. It was a good idea to kiss her, muffling her voice effectively.

He remained still, buried deep inside her. When she finally started moving her hips, he knew she was ready. He let go of her lips, and smiled when he saw her smile. Slowly, watching her face, Tobias pulled almost completely out, before pushing back in. Repeating the movement several times, until he could feel her loosen up, Tobias steadily increased his pace. Before long Tris begged him to thrust harder, faster, deeper, and he, being the good boyfriend, obliged. 

Tobias thrusted inside her like a mad man. He knew her. She was strong, she wouldn’t break. She encouraged him to unleash the beast within him, and he loved her even more for that. He rested his elbows on each side of her head, while slamming his cock deep into her love passage until it hit her womb, wanting to break through it as well. Tris reached around him, embracing him tightly against her chest, leaving new marks on his back, but he didn’t care. She could rip the flesh off of his bones for all he cared. Being inside her was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and he would never tire of making love to her.

“I’m so close, baby,” she panted.

“Me too,” came a strangled response from him.

Chasing their orgasms, both lovers exploded at the same time, crying out each other’s name, as a chant to the gods. Tobias spilled himself deep inside her, coating every inch of her core with his seed, filling her to the brim, making her his woman. Because that’s what she was, his woman. Just as he was her man.

As the couple came down from their joint high, they stared into each other’s eyes, sated smiles grazing their faces.

“Dauntless cake is definitely not my favorite dish anymore,” Tobias stated matter-of-factly.

“I agree. You taste so much better than Dauntless cake,” Tris chimed in, laughing whole heartily.

“You bet.”

They remained lying down for another hour, just kissing, and talking about their situation. Whatever may come in the future, they knew they could survive it. They had each other, and now they had more than one reason to stay alive.


End file.
